Kiss me Im not armed!
by Rya ledgendary
Summary: One vary handsome man and one vary dangerous woman and a whole office of gossip... The two unlikly militart junkies are about to be pushed beyond the triger finger.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I will only post this once so read it! I don't OWN FMA (( sadly)) **

**notes: well for once I don't have anything to say say other than enjoy! OH and I will try to finnish this one! hehehe (( looks over at haunting unfinnished stories and shudders)) well you get my drift. oh and huighs is still alive why? cause I freaking love him!_ This fanfiction is rated 'M' for adult content... later chps alot!_ don't like click the little button that says back and wala you are back to the other mild fanfictions out there!**

**

* * *

**

"Another round for everyone!" Havoc yelled cheering his empty mug into the air. "I can'tdrink anymore!" Hiughs laughed sitting next to Roy who laughed "Don't lie my friend!" he said claping him on the back. "Well if I don't want to be sleeping on the couch for smelling of alchoal I should stop while I still can"he said. "HEY RIZA" a loud voice came and a click of a gun and silence the crowd cleared as Riza pointed her gun at the mans face he removedhis hand from her rump and she walked away her gun returning to its place. Roy laughed and huighs nudged him "Alright mate, I am turning in fo the night don't get into in trouble ok?" he said walking away as Riza smiled and waved at huighs who smiledwalked past. Riza grabbed two beers and handed one to roy and sat down "you showed up late huh?" he asked taking a slug. " Yeah the dog had a few emergencys" shelied and loked into her cup truth behold she wasn't going to come at all if Roy hadn't called her and begged her to come." Well Gald to see you guys I will see you sharp on monday morning" Roy said walkingthrew hte crowed Riza set her cup on the bar as she fallowed him out and waved to jessica who sat with winry who was being glomped by ed. she raised a brow and walked out decideing not to ask.

Roy openned the door for riza and himself she walked under his arm and sat in the car thunder claped the sky and riza jumped and sighed roy looked at her amd got in "want to come to my place for coffee" he asked she looked at him it wasn't like they were to drunk and Roy was responsible he knew what would happen. She smiled "yeah sure coffee sounds nice" she said the driver pulled off and roy paid the man and openned the door hefting his jaket over his head as the rain poured down and held thedoor for riza who did the same with her purse.He slamed the door and grabbed her hand and ran up to the porch and searched for his keys. she shiverd from the wetness and smiled as he dropped his keys unknowing and she bent over and picked it up and smiled, "ahem" shesuggested to the key he looked at her and shook his head "What would I do with out you" he asked she laughed and he sighed she was right... he would be helpless. they walked into his extreamly large house and he shut the door and removed his jacket and offerd to take hers she handed to him and he shook his head she knew him oh to well.

Laughter filled the room and Roy looked ather as she smiled into her cup of coffee she looked up and he looked away. She yawned and tunred her cup in her hand and a small chuckle escaped her lips and she took the last drink and looked at him watching her again. "Are you tired" she asked suddenly aware of how longshe had been here. "No, no just not used to hearing you laugh is all" he said setting his cup down. "It's getting late Roy I better head out" she said smiled and stood up. "I'll call you a cab" he said standing up at the same time and she laughed "I can walk its just down the rode" she said pulling her white leather jacket on and smiled. "I will walk you then" he said grapping a umbrella. "Afraid I might melt?" she asked openning his door. "I debate that on sunny day" he said and fallowed her out. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked blushing at the closeness of the two of them. "Well on sunny days you have your gun and well you act fearless" he said pauseing as a car went by and started across the street. "and?" she asked looking up into his face. "Well in my house just know that was the first time I ever heard you laugh, so you have a soft side that dosn't have a bullet and triger" she snorted into laugher and he laughed "See you and me haven't had a conversation like that" He said stopping at her door she turned around and smiled "We should do it again " she said and unlocked the lobby door and waved shutting the door behind her and walked up the stares. He smiled and shook his head then walked back to his place.

MONDAY MORNING... SHARP.

"So you and Riza made it home safe?" Huighs asked raising a brow and leaned on Roys desk, "Yes as a matter of fact each of us made it to our homes safe and sound!" he said looking at his papers and sighed. "No stops at a store to get pro.." "Hiughs we went to my house for coffee I walked her home and watched her walk up the stares turned around walked over the flooded street to my door walk up took a long shower and crawled into my bed and woke up at 5 sharp" he snapped looking at him sternly. "Ok Ok relax I just saw her in the shoot rang figerd somthing was up!" he said and smiled "Well nothing happend!" a voice came they looked at the door and Riza walked in files in her hand and she smiled setting them onto Roys desk "These are Ed and Als reports on the activity in Xotine," she said and smiled at Huighs who laughed "I better not kep you then" he said starting to walk out. "Oh and roy have you sceen the updated photo of..." " three times Huighs" he said and Huighs walked out winking at Riza who smiled sarcasticly and sat at her desk. " do you want" they both said a the same time and smiled "want to" they did it again "You go" they laughed and Roy sat down the file "for a filing date?" she asked raiseing a brow. "Yeah sure" he said looking into his empty cup and stood up she walked out and looked down the hallway and walked out soon after Roy fallowed her into the coffee room and laughed as she poured his coffee. " Now Rummers wont continue and you can relax and worrie about your promotion and I can stop getting blisters from pulling my gun out of it leather caseing" she sad cheering his cup and sipped into his cup. "Sir" she said and walked out he shook his head smiling and followed her out sipping his coffee.

Riza walked threw the door to see him sleeping and shook her head and walked down the desk to his and leaned over and shook him he jumped grabbed her arm and pulled her over onto his lap he smoothed his face and she laughed andgot up. "Ahem" a voice came they looked up and spotted havoc who grinned. "well well well Roy mustang and Riza hawkeye you know military personal aren't supposed to date!" he said smiling. "Well you might want to take that advice Havoc and their is nothing between the Cernal and me so there is nothing to be speaking of" Riza said " I guess your right I can't stand that rule! promise me one thing you will change that damn rule once you become furar!"he grabbed his pack of cigerets and walked out.Riza stepped away from Roy who shook his head and looked at the endless mounds of paperwork and smiled. "Ed seems to do more damage than good" he said mostly to himself. "He learned it from the best" she said not looking up from her book. He looked at her and he couldn't tell what exactly about her that was making her to attractive she had always been his good close friend that he could tell everything to. He set back to work but as normal he couldn't find the ergency in the files... 'she would look good in that skirt' he thought looking at his Photo of him and huighs in the refelection he could see her observant eyes. "Really good" he said alloud she looked up and he looked away. she smiled and looked at the wall and shook her head once again looking into her book.

"Yes Sir" Havoc said grinning at him again as he took the files that were finnaly finnished at the last possible moment, " you know sir you wouldn't have to work so hard on theses cases if you did them when told to" he said looking at Riza whopulled her jacket on and turned her light off on her desk "Well I better be off, I have a date with the flowerest that I finnaly won back!" he said glareing at Roy who smiled sheepishly. " Have fun, think I will turn in early and come back tomorrow early and work out or somthing" he said watching Riza walk out and walk back in and grabbed her gun that was on the counter. "Riza I will give you aride" havoc said as she looked up at the two of them and raised a brow. "yeah don't want these streets at night its still rainning Roy said watching havoc who shook his head and walked toward the door "see you tomorrow Sir" Riza said shutting the door and Roy leaned back and sighed and then it hit him. He got up fast and ran to the door and Havoc was waiting out side and grabbed him and laughed "Relax I was kidding she walked, she didn't want me to give her a ride to the corner even somthing about me knowing where she lived" he said as Roy grabbed his jacket and fallowed him out. "Want to go and get a drink?" Havoc asked Roy looked at him and raised a brow. "You have a date I thought!" he said. " I am going to meet her at 8 and its 6 so I figerd I could have a few drinks with my pal and then go to her house get her and go to the play she said she is dieing to see or stay and her place and well I know you know how thngs go with her how about it?" Havoc asked roy slaped his back and smiled "Buddy I took her to the play brought her back and went home relax" he said and laughed " I think you need to go home and get ready I have somthing I need to do for Riza Birthday tuesday" he said and walked down the stares and openned the doors that lead to the outside. "You two are good for eachother you know that right?" Havoc asked

Riza stepped up to the door and looked for her keys and looked at the door and searched around once more, she growled and knocked on the door and hit her head on the window and turned around to see a old couple walking their dog under a umbrella stareing at her. She waved at them and they shook their headand continued. She stepped out into the rain andlooked up at her room and sighed. She pulled her coat over her head and ran down the rode. She didn't live that far from Roy but why would he be any help she grabbed the handle to the door and hit the door as the closed doors didn't budge she jiggled the handle and screamed and ran down the stares completely drenched.She ran passed her place and a ran to roys and stopped, again what the heck and I going to say' hi i think you have my keys can i come in you can see threw my shirt" she asked and looked at the door and shook her head and walked down the street and thouht about Jessica... who lived clear across town toward Huighs's place. She sighed and brought her coat around her shoulders and smiled and shook her head ' like it did any good'.

"Riza I was just on my way to give you your keys they must have fell in my pocket when you jumped on me!" he said she growled. "You had my keys? this whole time i have been around this black like ten times!" she yelled he laughed and grabbed her keys on the small dish by the door and walked out. "Well i was on my way to the bar, you want to come?" he asked locking the door. He turned to her and handed her keys who took them greatfully. "I have to take a shower and get dressed feed the dog... so I don't think i can manage that all in a few minutes" she said steping into the rain again. "Your in the military your very well capable at getting ready in a short time" he said pulling her under the umbrella She blushed and continued to walk. "I suppose I could,can I have ten minutes?" He narrowed his eyes and smiled "eight" he said she looked at him and raised a brow "nine!" "fine" he said easyly. she looked away and walked the steps to her apartment and unlocked the loby door and offerd him to come in. He fallowed her in and they walked to the elevator, and laughed why are you so timid to let me in your apartment?" he asked she looked at him and sighed " I am not timid to let you in my apartment I am timid cause you could see threw my shirt" she said walking out the door he raised a brow and fallowed her out and down the hallway. "I didn't notice if it make you feel better" he said and she rolled her eyes she believed it she openned the dor to see her dog sitting patiently by his bowl.

" I will feed the dog get in the shower for 5 minutes I am counting and 5 to get ready to leave" he said she looked at him and raised a brow again "really Sir your giving me more time?" she asked. "That your waisting" he asked and smiled openning the can of dog food on the counter. She walked into the back and soon he could hear the shower and fed the dog his food and sat at the table andlooked aorund. It was was like her small, neat, and photos...? he got up and scurried over to them peeking down the hallway and then looked at the photos. Her grandfather who new personaly sat just above the one that made him smile the photo of their office, Havoc played solitare his cigieret hung out of his mouth, Fuery, farman and breda were betting on somthing and Roy was at his desk sleeping... or doing paperwork. "Sleeping" a voice behind him said he turned around to see Riza her blond hair was down and she wore a tight jeans and a camie top. She pulled on a jean jacket and smild "you ok?" she aske notice the stare. "You put our office photo on you hall of fame?" he asked changing the subject. she grabbed a umbrella and smiled "Hey now your promotion photo is up there next to that disgusting photo of me" he said taking it down and hideing it behind her back. He raised his brow and stepped toward her, she steped away and raised a brow "let me see it" he said she shook her head and he grabbed her arm and she gave in easyer than he thought and it hit him she wasn't armed so she had no leverage and she wasn't one to hurt someone for poking fun. He grabbed the photo and she grabbed it back. "just tell me what it is we're going t ome late!" he said. "It was my graduation from the military academy party" she said smiling and he stepped away "Fare enough" he said and started to the door she followed him out and he grabbed it and she sighed as he laughed "Hey your hair was so short!" he said setting it back down. "hey you said it looked fine!" she counterd. he shurgged and walked out she locked the door and walked downthe hallway to the elevator. "I said it cause you had a gun pointed to my head" she punched his arm and walked into the elevator. "riza I was kidding, I was kidding" he said and disapeared into the elevator as well

Roy openned his eyes and groaned his head throbed with a hangover that he didn't rember he drank to recieve it. He Rubbed his eyes and jumped slightly as his bed partner that he also didn't rember that he either. He sighed and looked down to see Riza wragged around his body. He shook his head and grinned as her arm slide from his lower waist to his chest as she rotated her body she moaned and openned her eyes and lifted her head with a start. "We..." "yeah" "you and me... we" Roy looked at her smileing. " Oh my god" she said sitting back leaning against the headboard pulling the sheets up over her chest and stared into the distance. "You know you took that better than i thought you were going to" he said joining her crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah.." she said somewhat breathless. "You must have been good cause I feel no need to say have a nice day and I feel no need to get up" he said looking at her and she tilted her head in thought of considering. " Wanna do it again" he asked looking at her again. "Roy we have work you me we did somthing beautiful... and fun and yes" she said finnaly he kissed her lips and she stopped "Wait Roy We can't not now.. we have work i can't miss a day" she said giggleing as his hands roamed. "Shower, shower," she said laughing now and pulled away dragging the blanket with her.

* * *

yes it is finnal finnished the first chp was long sorry I didn't want to end it cause I tend to avoid starting another fear not I wont do it! lol well thats that how'd you like? it seemed odd for my taste but it will do!


	2. Chapter 2

This story is currently not on the list of things to finish, it will most likly never be finished. Sorry to say I just don't have time to upload anything on this site anymore so sorry to those who were hoping I would complete this.

RL


End file.
